


Куда едет крыша

by winni_w



Category: Jeff Noon, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Octane - Fandom, Vurt
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мусорщик и Сенга едут искать одну девушку <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда едет крыша

Сенга тяжело улеглась на заднем сиденье, почти полностью заглотив перо. Ее веки тяжело зашторились. Они отрезали ее от мира, а мир отрезал себя от нее. Приход у нее начался почти сразу. Она всхлипнула, и ее негромкий стон вышел струями серой и красной дымки. Да Сенга же, оказывается, Тень!   
В таком случае, странно, что Сенга настолько не понимает свою дочь. Наверное, оттого, что слишком сильно пытается, вот и не может. Или в ней слишком мало от Тени.  
Рука Сенги поползла вверх по драной обивке, словно превратилась в паука и зажила своей жизнью. Средний и указательный пальцы нащупывали путь, а остальные подтягивались за ними. Куда это собралась Сенга?  
Мусорщик вытащил черное перо у нее изо рта и положил в свой — нелегальный Вирт нельзя посещать в одиночку. Черный Вирт — рана в спину, предательство, пиратская запись вне законов, вне всяких определений. Мусорщик ощутил, как перо мягко проходится по верхнему небу. Он подождал немного, и когда ночь за лобовым стеклом превратилась в кровавый дождь, он вытащил перо и положил его... куда-то. По крайней мере, он собирался положить перо в карман, но неважно. Мусорщик взялся за мясной руль обглоданными пальцами, тонкие косточки белели в сумраке, они вжались в скользкую розовую плоть до крови. На колени закапало красное, казавшееся черным.   
Хороший приход. Бутлег-Вирт, что еще нужно матери, у которой пропала дочь? Что еще нужно мусорщику, который гоняется за призраком?   
Вот только Мусорщик знал, что Отец был совсем не призраком.   
— Сукин сын, — прошептал Мусорщик прямо в лицо дороге, ухмылявшейся погаными зубами разметки. — Ты мне заплатишь за все, что натворил.  
Из приборной панели рельефно выступило лицо Кристины — белое, беззащитное, с темными кругами под глазами. Она что-то шептала обескровленными губами, Мусорщик угадал по ним: «Скорость 90 км/ч, притормози, ублюдок».   
Ух ты, уже 90 км/ч? А он и не заметил, что уже едет. По днищу мусоровоза дробно стучали камешки, на лобовом стекле «дворники» месили кровь, Мусорщик ехал к Отцу, а куда ехала крыша Сенги, было непонятно. Куда-то в жопу, вероятно, в бутлег-Вирте по-другому не бывает. Мусоршик глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Рука Сенги по-прежнему ползала по сиденью, но теперь он понимал, почему — она вслепую гладила сотни мелких черепов, из которых состояла обивка. Ее пальцы проваливались в пустые глазницы, из них шипели сотнями пастей крошечные змейки. Мусорщик вжал тормоза в пол. Пикап дернулся, Сенга скатилась на пол с приглушенным воплем. Сзади забибикали, но Мусорщик не обращал внимания: он должен был проверить.  
Он открыл дверцу машины и вышел — прямо под кровавый, пахнущий медью дождь, посреди трехполосной дороги. Теплые капли били в темя, стекая щекочущими дорожками за шиворот. Встречные машины со свистом пролетали мимо, и воздух от них бил в щеки оплеухами. Мусорщик не обращал внимания на сигналы и громкий мат из пары легковушек позади. Ругань пухла в воздухе черным, Мусорщик разогнал ее взмахами, как комаров. Он нагнулся, полез рукой в машину через открытое окно задней дверцы и сам пощупал сиденье. Змейка укусила его за палец, но это была красная с белым змейка. Место укуса тут же набухло и заныло, но Мусорщик успокоился. Это не змеи снов.   
Сенга так и лежала между сиденьями, безвольная, слишком уставшая от событий дня. Слишком оглушенная потерей дочери.  
Он сел обратно на сиденье из теплой, дышащей плоти напуганных помидоров — красные комки действительно не хотели его задницу обратно, но Мусоршику насрать было на них и на верещание из-под его пятой точки. Он сел, снова вцепился в мясной руль и мягко нажал на копчик газу. Пикап тронулся дальше. Впереди не было машин, Мусорщик врубил дальний свет. Серая дорога выбелилась в костяной, бедренные кости отмечали границы полос, пястные, фаланги и прочая мелочь хрустела под колесами. Черепа с рогами висели на деревьях, фары то и дело выхватывали их пустые черные глазницы. Скелеты оленей горели глазами и блевали кишками на обочинах. Мусорщик погладил мокрую голову — на ладони осталось маслянисто-красное.  
В машине витал черный дым, чем дольше, тем гуще он становился. Да эта Сенга, оказывается, мощная штучка, а ведь по виду и не скажешь. Мусорщик снова глянул в зеркальце — да, между сидений густело чернюще, женщина почти скрылась под клубами теней, исходивших от ее кожи.  
Мусоршик почувствовал удушье — это подействовал укус аспида. Паралич дыхательного центра. Но он продолжал вести машину, пусть и позеленел, иструпнел и превратился в зомби. Мертвецам дышать не надо. Мусорщик оторвал от щеки мешавшийся кусок кожи и выбросил в окно. Лоскут смачно влепился в стекло легковушки, как раз пытавшейся обогнать мусоровоз. Пацан за стеклом дернулся, будто влипло ему в лицо. Мусорщик косо улыбнулся ему и прибавил газу. Легковушка отстала. Неудачница.   
Лицо Кристины под рулем вращало глазами и говорило беззвучно: «110 км/ч, окстись».  
— Ладно, — согласился Мусорщик и перестал наращивать скорость. Дорога шла ровная.  
Сенга наконец сумела выпростаться, усесться более-менее нормально, и теперь тяжело опиралась плечами на спинки передних сидений. Кисти устало свисали у нее меж расставленных коленей.  
— Твои помидоры доставучие, — глухо сказала Сенга. Ее голос звучал словно из-под подушки, совсем по-теневому. — Верещат и верещат. А кто это у тебя глазами сверкает?   
— Кристина.  
— Кто она тебе?  
— Сестра.  
— Ты возишь сестру с собой?  
— Она мертва. Она всегда со мной, — Мусорщик нашарил пачку сигарет в коробке рядом с сиденьем и вставил одну в рот.  
— Тогда да, — согласилась Сенга. — Но мою дочь ты не вделаешь в машину, понял?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Мусорщик, щелкая зажигалкой. Он ловко затянулся, не отводя глаз от дороги. Он выпустил клуб дыма. Сенга окуталась еще больше черной дымкой, словно траурной вуалью.   
— Ты Тень? — напрямую спросил он.  
— На четверть, — кивнула она.  
— Тогда почему ты не можешь влезть в голову своей дочке? Посмотрела бы, разобралась бы получше.  
— Я не могу, — пожала она плечами. — У нее иммунитет.  
Тут же, как только слово затихло, словно Сенга произнесла заклятье вызова, на сиденье рядом с водительским материализовался Отец.  
— О, черт! — Сенга отшатнулась, Мусорщик в испуге дернул руль. Машина вильнула в сторону. Сзади засигналили. Воронье над трупом.   
— Не ждал меня? — Отец склонил голову и легко улыбнулся. Белые зубы сверкнули в отсвете фар.   
Мусорщик с трудом выровнял мусоровоз, боясь взглянуть направо и все же против воли кося глазами, словно их магнитом тянуло к Отцу. «Выброс! — в панике подумал Мусоршик. — Выброс!» Что-то завибрировало на краю сознания, словно призрак звал его из далеких краев: «Вернись, это не реальность. Это Вирт. Вернись». Никогда еще Мусорщик так не радовался Призрачному Зову. Мир раздвоился, растроился, задрожал разводами красок. Плоть закапала с руля, помидоры перестали верещать. Пальцы Мусорщика обросли мясом и кожей. Надо только ухватить призрак за хвост...   
— Да что ты? — саркастично спросил Отец. Чертов Зов тут же стух, как прихлопнутая муха. Вирт снова обрел свои формы.   
Отец, чернявый молодой парень, ловко уселся на колени Мусорщику, заслонив вид. Завизжали тормоза, мусоровоз завилял по дороге словно шарик по пинболу. Хорошо еще, никто за ними не ехал.  
— На обочину рули! — истерично заорала Сенга, болтаясь по сиденью. — Идиот! Остановись!  
— Я не вижу, куда ехать! — закричал Мусорщик. Отец сидел у него на коленях, раздвинув ноги, как продажная девка, держа его лицо руками. Изо рта у него текла темная кровь, пачкая иссиня-бледную кожу шеи и груди. На нем не было ничего, кроме синих джинсов.  
— Вот черт, черт! — визжала Сенга, хватаясь за что попало.   
Наконец Мусорщик нажал на тормоз и остановил мусоровоз. Бледный, как смерть, Отец улыбнулся ему и широко раскрыл рот — на языке лежала бритва.   
— Это Вирт, это Вирт, — лихорадочно шептал Мусорщик, его била крупная дрожь.  
— Страшно, милый? — сказал Отец, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Мусорщика. — Давай, ты же меня хочешь...  
— Нет! — заорал Мусорщик. — Выброс!!!  
Он закричал так, что зазвенело в ушах. И все исчезло — помидоры, мясо, лицо Кристины, черепа со змеями и сам Отец.  
— Срань Господня, — всхлипывала Сенга. Она нашарила ручку двери и вывалилась из мусоровоза на темную дорогу. Мусорщик последовал за ней. Их трясло обоих — но теперь из-за насильственного выброса. Вирт покидал их, его следы растворялись дрожью, потом и слезами. Они вцепились друг в друга, как жертвы кораблекрушения в случайную доску. Они выплывали.  
— Сигарету, — полувсхлипнула-полушепнула Сенга. Мусорщик тряско вытащил пачку из кармана, помог прикурить ей и закурил сам. Красные огоньки на миг осветили их лица, расширенные зрачки и капли пота на лбу.  
— Кто это был? — тихо спросила она. — Вы любовники?  
— Почти, — сквозь зубы проговорил Мусорщик.  
Через пять минут они вернулись обратно в машину и поехали дальше, Сенга за дочерью, Мусорщик — за Отцом, а их крыши пока оставались на месте, потому что черных перьев у них больше не имелось.


End file.
